musaigen_no_phantom_worldfandomcom-20200222-history
Reina Izumi
is a girl who transferred to Hosea Academy in April. She is a girl who has a special ability, so she later joins Haruhiko's club: the Phantom-hunter club, Team E as a phantom hunter. She is one of the main characters of the Musaigen no Phantom World series. Appearance Reina is quite short teenage girl with a petite frame, possessing ample buttocks. Her eyes are electric blue. She has long, straight chestnut-brown hair with a few strands of white hair, freely falling down to her waist and buttocks. She also have two small, yellow round "puffs" on the left side of her head. Reina is usually seen with a normal Hosea Academy school uniform for freshman girls. It should be noted that underneath her skirt are white and blue-striped panties. Personality Reina a very polite, caring and kind girl, but she thinks it's embarrassing for her when others see her using her ability. At times she can also be shy. However, she has good manners and treats everyone with respect, which is seen when she usually speaks using honorifics (san, kun, sama, etc.) She also likes to eat and does eat a lot for her size, saying that her dream is going to an all-you-can-eat buffet.Episode 2 - Take Out The Annoying UFO! Reina can be considered very lady-like since she is from a wealthy household, but she is a practitioner of Aikido and basic self-defense. She has used it on Haruhiko several times when he has done something embarrassing to her, (including their first meeting).Reina threw Haruhiko on their first meeting due to Haruhiko accidentally seeing her panties. She has also an tendency to throw him whenever he is hugging or holding her hand, to which she shouts "How dare you!". However, she apologizes to him right after. Reina is also very cheerful and greatly admires Mai, whom she claims resembles her older sister. Since her parents are quite strict, Reina is also very well-behaved, rarely being tardy when coming home or when going to school.Episode 4 - Fake Family But due to her sister running from home because of her parents, Reina has felt like she has been alone, especially since her parents don't want her to use her ability or get close to the phantoms. Later on, after Haruhiko helped her break free from a dream world created by some phantoms, she gained more confidence in herself and wants to support her friends as much as possible. Background Reina is from a rich family and attended to all-girls school before Hosea, hence, why she uses honorifics; like calling Mai "Mai-oneesama", since she was taught to calling upperclassmen that way at her previous school. Reina doesn't get any allowance so she doesn't get any money and this is why she never goes to the school cafeteria.Episode 1 - Age of Phantoms Her parents are quite strict, and they don't like when Reina gets involved with the phantoms. She also had a older sister who was into biking, but left home because of her parents. However, she eventually gets permission from them to join the "Phantom-Hunter Club". Reina also claims that later on, her parents listen to what she wants more. Plot Reina is seen kneeling on the stairs surrounded by phantoms. Haruhiko attempted to help her and Reina told him to not stare as it's embarrassing to her. She then opened her mouth and ate all the phantoms,causing the cemetery field to disappear. She is startled by Haruhiko's immediate coming before her. After Reina declined his offer of joining his team in the club, she tripped and Haruhiko manages to cover himself on the floor so Reina would land on him instead. Ruru then flips her, leading to Haruhiko seeing her underwear. She then throws him and leaves. The next day, she is again confronted by Haruhiko and she apologizes for throwing him yesterday. Just as she turns her back to him, he invites Reina to a treat in the school cafeteria. She ate a lot and Ruru said that she has a big appetite. Reina said that she doesn't have an allowance so she don't go to the cafeteria. Haruhiko then started explaining to Reina the existence of Phantoms before asking her again to join him, and afterwards she is introduced to Mai. After learning of the new task given to Team E, Reina joins them at the site. They peeked at the Tsukumogamis dancing the Christian Limbo and Reina concluded that they were harmless. Reina then learned from Mai that they were causing radio disturbances and decided to help them. She also danced together with Mai and Haruhiko and even sealed the Tsukumogamis as a substitute as Haruhiko forgot to buy a new sketchbook. She feels sorry for the Tsukumogamis and she placed a flower on the wood poles and leaves. Ability Reina's ability is called , which allows her to seal phantoms by consuming them. This also satisfies her hunger. However, if she doesn't want to eat a phantom, she won't. She notably doesn't require an incantation to use her abilities. Reina also has the ability to heal others through contact with her mouth including breathing. This was shown in episode 2 when Reina heals Haruhiko's finger, and in episode 6 where she heals Koito after the latter inhales dangerous fumes from a Phantom. She's unable to devour Phantoms if they aren't weakened enough, if the phantom trapped her inside of it, and Phantoms of certain properties can endanger her health if she eats them like explosives. As a practitioner of Akido, Reina knows basic self-defense where she can easily throw people taller than her like Haruhiko. Trivia *Her first name (玲奈) roughly means "The Sound of Jade", "Endure". Aside from that, "Reina" is Spanish for "Queen". *She is quite sensitive of her small bust size and body.Episode 8 - Break Through the Monkey Hot Spring! References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Main Characters